In Love With a Jerk
by Hana-lovelyBlack
Summary: TRENCH! The story would take place when Trent is doing his electoral speech and Rachel appear naked in BMS. What if Rahel is de Key to more than one mystery? What if something impossible but fantastic happen? Read to know! TRENCH!


So I'm writing my first story in English, so please! No sue!

Disclaimer: All the characters are Kim Harrison's property!

Rate: T

* * *

Chapter 1: Naked In Front of all the City and Him

It was going to be alright. Just appear in front of him during his election speech, give him his elven porn statue and walk down the stairs like if nothing was wrong. And all this... Naked. It is not like I never did it. Oh! Wait, I never did it! And in front of Trent Kalamack of all. Drug lord, murdering bastard and arrogant elf. I, my team and my ex-boyfriend, stole his statue and I have to return it. So I chose a public event to prevent any violent move, but the hic, I can't just walked in here and say: ''Hey! I have your pornographic statue!'' No I have to use a spell that will make me little, less tall then pixy-size, then my size again. Why naked?  
Clothes tears themselves when you grow.  
So here I am. In Jenks' arms, waiting for him to drop me on stage.

''Relax, Rache, if you don't stop moving, I'll drop you in the crowd'' He muttered.

I stopped moving and when he dropped me, I said the reverse curse and I fell... on Trent. Well, at least he seem surprised. I felt heat on my cheeks. That was soooo embarrassing. My thighs were on each side of him and my breast is nearly on his face. Oh, great. I see the headlines from here: Redhead trying to choke Trent Kalamack with her breasts!  
I looked around to find a very surprised Quen who didn't even move to remove me from his boss. I smiled smugly and winked at him. I straightened a bit and stared at Trent. He was handsome like always. His blond baby fine hair were styled as usual to cover his ears, his emerald green eyes were staring in shock at me -or my breasts, I wasn't sure- and his perfect skin was flawless as always. I wonder if surnatural beauty was a elf thing. Stop thinking of this Rache, it as not healthy to lust after an murderer, I tought. I felt my nipples hardening and I stood hoping he'll think it was from the cold. I search the crowd for the sight of Pierce when I heard him call my name. I turned in time to catch the statue.  
I felt more then saw Trent standing behind me and I heard him say in a voice low enough to prevent from the press hearing.

''You always have to get attention, Morgan. What are you doing here anyways?''

''Giving you back your pornographic statue'' I said as I turned to face him.

Quen and Jonathan were standing at each side of him, finally taking their role of bodyguards. I handed them the statue but made sure that the press could see and hear my next words.

''Take back your statue, Mr Kalamack. I am sorry, so sorry. But the coven told me that if I would stole this they would remove my shunning and stop trying to kill me. I'm so sorry, I'm not a bad witch, they forced me!''

I would have been able to fool even myself if I didn't know better. I guess that all the time I arrested a black witch had finally served me. Not a good thought.

''The coven did that!'' A reporter said '' Ma'am! What is your name!?'' I heard them shout. ''Are you Rachel Morgan?''

''Yes, oh, please! Don't let them take me again! They tried to kill me. They summoned a demon! They asked him to kill me! Oh my god, please don't let them take me again!'' I started to sob while remembering everything that they did to me.

Normally, I wouldn't cry but they want a show and what more then a good story involving corruption and crying woman?

''They summoned a demon!? Isn't that something that they are against? Corruption in the coven, I gonna write on this!'' I heard a woman say. Another reporter probably.

Trent took his statue and flashed me a glare. A murderous glare. Yeah, I definitely did well by doing it in public. A little humiliation is nothing compare to a death sentence. A little voice in my head whispered slyly: he is even more handsome when he is angry. But I shut this voice down. A smile played on his lips like he had heard my thought and he said in a low voice that made me shiver.

''Maybe you should put something on yourself, Ms. Morgan. You are shivering.''

* * *

So? Am I good?

Reviews?


End file.
